Current identification cards typically use static information for online uses. Such static information is generally easy to hack and/or intercept. Additional instruments/hardware for user identification can increase costs and/or may be unrealistic to use due to the volume of potential users/customers and the number of cards processed at any given point of sale.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,533,828 and 7,278,581 disclose an electronic credit card device which includes a keypad, display, speaker, infrared (IR) data input/output (I/O), and radio frequency components.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,205,473 discloses a smart card with an integrated flexible photovoltaic cell or a display module.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,050 discloses a smart card that incorporates an electronic fuse and random number generator to improve user authentication security functions during financial transactions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,285 discloses a smart card with an integrated fingerprint reader surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,494 discloses a smart card with an integrated circuit board, a LCD device, a solar cell unit, and an IC which is connected to all electrical components of the smart card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,985 discloses a data storage card with an integrated liquid crystal display and a data storage region.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,296 discloses a smart card which utilizes “light modulated by a spatial light modulating device” to transmit stored data.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,718 discloses a secure IC card.
U.S. Patent Application 20090248581 discloses a payment card that includes a “display to support card-not-present transactions where no card reader is available to automate the transaction”.
U.S. Patent Application 20070241183 discloses a similar “user display for card-not-present transactions” as 20090248581 but the displayed code is a personal identification number (PIN) rather than a unique account number.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,814,332 discloses a biometrics payment device that primarily deals with voiceprint biometric data.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,780,091, 7,690,577, and 7,637,434 disclose a method for registering biometric information for use in an RFID transponder-reader system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,677,459 and 6,997,381 disclose a smart card reader with dual card insertion points.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,543,156 discloses a transaction authentication card which uses biometric input and a wireless output.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,616 discloses a system and methods for biometric security using multiple biometrics in a system.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,451,925, 7,451,924, 7,445,149, 7,438,234 and 7,314,164 disclose a system and methods for biometric security.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,341,181 discloses a method for biometric security using a smartcard.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,277,562 discloses a biometric imaging capture system and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,172,115 discloses a biometric identification system that includes one or more identification devices or cards.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,166 discloses a method and device for token-less authorization of an electronic payment.
U.S. Patent Application 20100082444 discloses a portable point of purchase user interface that can include near field communication devices, camera, scanner, and a biometric sensor for acquiring the identification or payment information.
U.S. Patent Application 20080278325 discloses a programmable RFID transponder for transmitting unique identifier data stored in the RFID transponder.
U.S. Patent Application 20080040274 discloses a method for making secure electronic payments using communications devices and biometric data.
U.S. Patent Application 20070033150 discloses a biometric web payment system.
U.S. Patent Application 20060224504 discloses a mobile biometric merchant transaction device.
U.S. Patent Application 20060170530 discloses a fingerprint-based authentication method.